


lonely together

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: she’s good at waiting and fixing thingsbut what if he’s really too far gonecould she bear it if she waits for nothing (again)?





	lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> in response to the prompt "I could be lonely with you" as requested by a tumblr anon

_Stars_ but she’s tired of being alone.

Alone on Jakku, and then later ‘alone’ even among the Resistance.

Where does she fit? Does she belong  _anywhere_?

Finn is her friend, sure, but he has other friends – Poe and Rose and even Connix. She knows it sounds selfish of her but sometimes, she wishes she had someone…well, someone more-than-a-friend.

(The thought of Ben, his eyes kind even as she left him behind on Crait, is shoved forcefully from her mind.)

(His voice on Starkiller: “so lonely, so afraid to leave” –  _be quiet, Ben Solo, stop haunting me_ – swept aside as well.)

And yet, even if she doesn’t want to think about it, she knows one place she could feel less empty is with someone else who feels lonely like she is, and she wonders if she should try again to reach him.

_she’s good at waiting and fixing things  
_

_but what if he’s really too far gone_

_could she bear it if she waits for nothing (again)?_

She goes to a local bar on Chandrila with Finn and their friends, all of them needing the smallest of breaks from thinking of the greater war. (Leia only smiles, and Rey wonders how often she and the Rebels had done the same, once.)

Two glasses of raava later and their bond opens like a blooming flower, the touch of alcohol affecting her emotional control. She sees him watching silently for countless moments before she gives in and wanders outside, excusing herself for a bit of fresh air.

(He doesn’t follow, not exactly, but however it is that this connection works, he’s still standing with her under the moonlight.)

He looks at her oddly, and she can feel his hesitation when he speaks. “You…think I could help with your loneliness?”

She waves a hand through the air, dismissing him and turning back toward the door. “You don’t get to be in my head, Ben. You lost that chance.”

“Stop deflecting.”

“Make me.”

And then, force help her, he  _laughs_. He makes a face like he’s as surprised as she is, chewing at the inside of a lip and humming up at the sky.

“I doubt I’d have much luck with that,” he says, almost smirking at her.

“You’re right,” she says.

He faces her again, his hand lifting to reach for her before dropping back to his side. “About what?”

“All of it,” she whispers, offering her hand.

He slides his hand _– no gloves,_  she notes – into hers with a nod.

 _Lonely together_ , she thinks.  _That doesn’t sound so bad._


End file.
